


Luckiest Misfortune

by lostintranslation (theonemaye)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad luck Lance, Concussions, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Hospitals, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Shance Flower Exchange 2018, idek, lily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/lostintranslation
Summary: Lance doesn’t consider himself a lucky person, so the moment something big and heavy threatens to land right on top of him, his brain thinks it’s probably for the best. Dying would end his bad luck, for sure... though maybe not dying is what will actually change his fortune.[Written for the Shance Flower Exchange 2018]





	Luckiest Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> This fic is a part of the _Shance Flower Exchange_. My giftee is **Sami** (pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com) and they requested a piece based on "Lily".
> 
> Lilies have many meanings, but I tried to convey something about "renewal and rebirth" in this piece. Also, lilies are featured along the story so there's that. I hope Sami (and everyone reading this) like it as much as I do. Now go read~♥

Lance was petrified.

Still as a statue, it was as if everything around him was happening in slow motion. Some sort of movement hurricane that had Lance as its centroid.

Maybe this was it. Maybe this was what happened when someone died. And even though he wasn’t seeing his whole - and to be honest, unfairly short - life going through his eyes, he could _swear_ this was the moment when his life will come to an imminent end.

 _Or maybe not_.

“Hey! Look out!”

A voice from somewhere far away pierced through the veil of his shock. The meaning behind the words could have startled him, and _by God_ Lance wanted to do something. To react. _To_ _move_. But he couldn’t do anything. He was paralyzed.

The voice’s owner, however, was more than able to move for the both of them.

 

 

_“Is he alright? I’m so sorry. I didn’t see him standing there.”_

_“I think he’s dead.”_

_“Oh my god, Pidge!”_

_“What? He looks dead.”_

_“She’s right, Hunk. He’s kinda blue.”_

_“Keith, you’re definitely_ not _helping.”_

_“Please, my good people. Give them some space. The boy needs to breathe!”_

 

Voices came and went from somewhere above Lance, words he knew but couldn’t begin to comprehend. Who was dead? Was it him? Why couldn’t he just open up his eyes? His body wasn’t responding to his commands, and he was honestly too out of it to try any harder.

Nonetheless, when a warm hand pressed gently against his pulse, Lance felt it as clear as day. _Odd_.

“He’s breathing,” a new voice said, this time closer to Lance. Perhaps even next to him on whatever surface he was lying. One tiny part of his brain wondered if it was the same voice from before. “He’s just unconscious.”

“You think you can move him, Shiro?” Another voice asked, a woman’s. “He might need medical attention.”

_Shiro._

“I agree,” the man near him - Shiro - said. Lance felt a strong pair of arms lifting him gently from where he laid. A big, warm hand supported his neck while the other grabbed his legs from under the crook of his knees. “Coran, please cancel all my appointments. Allura, please make sure the delivery is done on time. You three, get back to work right now. And can someone remove all those flowers from the floor? We don’t want any more accidents.”

A collective “Yes, Shiro” - and perhaps a couple of “Yes, Sir” - reached Lance’s ears just before the person holding him bridal style started moving. He could feel the steady swaying of the man’s pacing, the subtle thump of his heart against Lance’s side, his controlled breathing. The combination was inexplicably soothing. So calming Lance’s brain decided then and there it was time for another nap.

 

  

The second time Lance tried to wake up, he actually succeeded.

Though it wasn’t an easy task. His lids felt heavy as plumb, his head pulsed a bit, and he was having problems remembering why he wasn’t awake in the first place. However, a couple of seconds later he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

His first day of work.

His first delivery.

“The lilies!” He shouted, rising up where he laid as daisies at the beginning of spring.

A set of cables and tubes stopped him from getting up completely. That and a strong pair of hands - one warm, one cold - pressed softly on his chest.

“Woah there, buddy,” he heard a man say. He couldn’t see him clearly, but his voice was very familiar. “Take it easy.”

The same pair of hands pushed him gently down, making him rest over something very similar to a hospital bed. Was it a hospital bed?

“Stay here, okay?” The man told him, in a calming tone that somehow compelled Lance to do just that. “I’ll be right back.”

And he left.

Lance’s sight began to clear as his pupils adapted to the room's lighting. He blinked, breathed, and took in the surroundings. The very hospital-like surroundings. Was he in a hospital? Why was he in a hospital?

Though he didn't have much time to wonder about his situation because the man - the undoubtedly handsome man - from before came into the room again. This time followed by a pretty, blonde nurse that started prodding and poking Lance as soon as she could reach him.

Lance let himself be examined by the woman, responding when she asked something and trying his best not to look like a complete idiot. As he sat there, the memories started to creep slowly to his brain: He remembered the enormous bouquet of lilies he was trying to deliver when he got lost inside a big ass factory. The fact he couldn’t find this "Allura" person he was supposed to give it to. And how an instant of distraction made him the target of a huge wooden box that apparently decided to land just where he was standing.

He couldn’t remember how he got out of it, but he guessed it had something to do with the big guy standing on the corner of the room. For whatever reason, Lance couldn’t take his eyes off that man - and he was probably concussed, so he didn’t even try.

“Alright, sir,” the nurse said after a long moment of examining the inside of Lance’s lower eyelids. “You’re okay, as far as I can tell.”

“Then why was he unconscious?” The man asked, even before Lance could form the words inside his head.

“A mild concussion,” the nurse said, turning around to look at him. “Nothing to worry about.”

The man pursed his lips in a funny way, too adorable for someone his size. He didn’t seem convinced with the nurse’s explanation. Not that the nurse seemed to care much.

“Can I go now?” Lance asked to fill the silence. Both pairs of eyes fell on him again, almost making him wish he had stayed quiet.

“You’ll have to stay under observation for another hour,” the nurse explained, taking all her implements and moving toward the door. “Then you can sign the release papers and go rest that pretty head on your own bed. You’ll have to pay first, though,” she added, looking at the man.

“I’ll go in a moment,” the man responded, earning a nod from the nurse. “Thank you.”

After that, the nurse left them alone.

A long moment of silence followed the nurse’s departure, with the man looking at Lance, and Lance looking literally anywhere else. Staring while someone else was in the room was one thing, but staring with no one around seemed kind of creepy. In the end, and out of the sheer necessity to put an end to the awkwardness, Lance said the first thing that came to his mind:

“Who are you?” He asked, almost proud of his brain coming up with something logical and normal to say. His gaze fell on the other man again. “Why are you here?”

The man took two steps toward the bed and stood near Lance’s feet. He seemed cautious; as if he didn’t want to scare Lance or give a bad impression.

“My name is Shiro,” he said, making something unknown resound inside Lance’s mind. “I brought you here after you had an accident in my factory.”

“Your factory?” Lance repeated, a bit surprised. “Altea Inc. is _your_ factory?”

“Big part of it is, yes,” Shiro said calmly. “Which is why I need to ask you if you’re planning on suing.”

“If I what now?” Lance asked, not quite understanding Shiro’s words. “Why would I sue your factory?”

Shiro seemed a bit uncomfortable with the question. He looked away for a bit, cleared his throat, and then looked at Lance again.

“Because of the accident,” he said, looking Lance in the eye. “I pushed you out of the way right on time, but it could’ve been much worse.”

“Wait, you saved me?” Lance asked after a tick, looking at Shiro and suddenly recalling a voice shouting at him to look out, and strong arms lifting him from the ground.

“I pushed you,” Shiro said in return. “And concussed you.”

“I rather be concussed than dead,” Lance stated matter-of-factly. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re my hero. And one does not simply go through life suing one’s heroes. It gives you bad juju.”

Shiro snickered at Lance’s comment and the boy took it as something good. He smiled unabashedly, and _boy_  was flirting hard when you just got a concussion.

“I’m not a hero,” Shiro said after a moment. “But I’m glad I was there.”

“Me too,” Lance said sincerely, earning a smile from the other man that might or might not be as shiny as that silly Teletubbies baby-faced sun.

They stayed quiet again, looking at each other. Eventually, Lance looked away and cleared his throat. Concussed or not, he wasn’t about to let himself drool over some hot dude that saved his life.

Shiro was still standing by the footboard for some reason, which was kind of stupid considering Lance’s feet weren’t that big. He moved them to the side and cleared his throat again, looking at Shiro and pointing to the bed with his head. The man took the hint and sat, looking mildly out of place.

And adorable.

Yes.

_Adorable._

“I’m Lance by the way,” Lance said after a tick or two, mostly to stop thinking concussed thoughts.

“I know,” Shiro said, looking at him again. “I saw the badge stuck to your uniform. You work for Balmera Flowers, correct?”

“Yeah, I work for them.” Lance felt a pang of worry go through his chest. What time was it, anyway? “Or maybe I should say I _worked_ for them? Cuz after this little detour, I’m sure they’ll sack my ass when I go there tomorrow.”

Lance let out a small laugh after his comment, mostly to downplay the fact that he was most certainly unemployed again. Nonetheless, Shiro didn’t play along.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, his expression concerned.

“It was my first day and I ended up in a hospital,” Lance explained. “They’re _so_ gonna fire me,” he let out, trying to hide his defeat. _Another job to the trash can_.

“No they’re not,” said Shiro in return, his left hand going to rest on Lance’s calf to reassure him. The other hand rested on Shiro’s lap and was that a silvery glove on it? It looked kinda cool. “They’re good people,” Shiro talked again and Lance looked up from the man’s right hand. “I happen to know the managers.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Shiro confirmed. “In fact, after we’re done here, I’ll give Shay a call and explain everything. And I want to take you out for lunch and give you a ride home.” An odd pause followed. Was this big fellow blushing? Hard to know, with that funny little scar running across the bridge of his nose. “If you’re okay with it, of course,” Shiro finished.

Lance’s eyes went wide with that. Was this guy for real?

“Dude, you really don’t have to,” he tried, feeling suddenly flustered. One thing was paying medical bills to avoid a lawsuit, but this? This was another level of kindness.

“I know,” Shiro said, smiling like a million bucks. “But I want to.”

Things moved pretty fast after that. Shiro paid for the clinic and Lance signed his release papers. Then true to his word, the man called Lance’s boss to clarify the situation, took Lance for lunch on a fancy - and to be honest, way out of Lance’s budget - restaurant, and drove him home in his big ass black Range Rover.

And if Lance’s phone number ended up registered in Shiro’s expensive smartphone, well… it was something neither of them could have foreseen when this crazy day started.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment!  
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye) and [tumblr](http://theonemaye.tumblr.com/). I get all shippy and talky in there.  
> Like what you see? How about buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/theonemaye) ;)


End file.
